


defende nos en proelio

by Murf1307



Series: XMA Fic Bingo Fics [2]
Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cage Fights, Escape, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one wants to meet their soulmate in a cage match, but Kurt Wagner knows you can't deny the will of God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	defende nos en proelio

He wears the scars because he was born with a mark, white lines on his back curled in the shape of wings, and he wanted -- not to hide them, but to give them some context.

Tattoos don't show up on his skin, but scarification does.

The circus people were fine with it, thought it made him look stranger, and he was more entertaining to crowds that way.

So here he is, and no one but him is really aware of the mark he wears on his back.  The wings, the birthmark telling him something about God's purpose for him.

Soulmates are not precisely common, but they're a known phenomenon.

At nineteen, Kurt wonders if he will find his.

Knowing they're out there, though, is a comfort.  He prays for them, and hopes that wherever they are, they're happy.

When he tumbles out of a box into the cage and looks up, his eyes widened.

The _Angel._

"Mein Gott," he breathes.  "It's you."

The Angel looks at him with a fear in his eyes.

And then the fight begins.

The Angel doesn't want to, it's clear, and of course Kurt doesn't want to, but they have to.

When the cage opens, Kurt vanishes and grab the Angel.  They land in an alleyway.  "It's you, Mein Gott, it's you."

The Angel stares at him.  "You're -- we're --"

_"Yes."_


End file.
